In numerous instances, it is desirable to reliably evacuate liquid, blood or exudate from the peritoneal cavity for a prolonged period of time. Various different structure heretofore have been provided for this purpose. Some of these structures as well as other similar structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,466, 3,394,705, 3,583,404, 3,902,492, 3,929,126, 3,999,554 and 4,057,065. However, some of the previously known devices for evacuating a peritoneal cavity include structure which is difficult to maintain in a sterile condition and irrigation through such previously known devices is difficult to satisfactorily achieve and maintain. Further, drainage openings in previously known device become occluded with clots, purulent or proteinaceous material. In addition, suction provided to these previously known device tends to pull surrounding tissue into the drain openings thereof preventing the escape of accumulations desired to be drained from the peritoneal cavity. Further, irrigation attempts with previously known devices often result in leakage around the device exit site.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus whereby liquids, blood or exudate may be effectively evacuated from the peritoneal cavity for prolonged periods.